We're What???
by LadySnowy
Summary: Story including Goku, Veggie, Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. The Son family has their friends over for dinner. I dunno if what happens would be supernatural but who cares???


Disclaimer: AAHHH THE HORROR OF ME NOT OWNING DBZ!!! IT'S INSANITY I TELL YA, INSANITY!!!  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the one chapter story I thought of while answering a question in chapter 2 of My Mind Trapped in You. But if you like it I'll do more. Good luck on trying not to laugh. *sends out the tickling words* MUAHAHA ALL MUST LAUGH!!!…sorry about that…well continuing on…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're What???  
  
It was a boring afternoon and the Son family had invited Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta over for dinner. (A/N: this should be wild 'eh?)  
  
  
  
"Chi-Chi, are they here yet??? We've been waiting half an hour already!!!…I'm starving…can't we just eat without them???" Goku whined obnoxiously at Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"No and No!!! We are not eating until Bulma and the others arrive! How could you even think about it???" snapped back Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"Pleeeeasseee????? I'm REALLY hungry…" Goku pleaded once more.  
  
  
  
"I SAID NO!!!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
  
  
"Well gosh, you don't have to be so mean Chi-Chi." replied Goku, scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi, having enough, was about to yell something back but suddenly the doorbell rang, saving Goku from the lecture.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it." Chi-Chi groaned.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi opened the door, greeting their friends and letting them inside. She didn't really trust Piccolo, but he was Goku's guest.  
  
  
  
"Hey Veggie-head." Goku greeted Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Hello Kakarott." Vegeta replied sternly.  
  
  
  
"It's about time you guys got here, I was gonna starve!" Goku bursted out, forgetting his manners.  
  
  
  
(A/N: that line reminds me of when King-Ki tells Goku "You are a rude, rude man Goku." after Cell dies, ya know, the first Buu episode???)  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi, ignoring Goku, led Bulma over to where THEY were going to eat. She didn't trust them to eat with the guys.  
  
  
  
"I guess we can eat now?" questioned Goku stupidly.  
  
  
  
Seeing that no one answered or cared, Goku dug into the food Chi-Chi had prepared.  
  
  
  
Piccolo just sat there, everyone else also starting to help themselves.  
  
  
  
"And what's wrong with you Namiek?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
  
  
"I do not shove mystery meat in my face." Piccolo stated.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, not knowing what to say to this (A/N: I know, I know *dodges a tomato* Vegeta never runs out of ideas, but he's gotta fall sometime right??? *sniffle* Well ya know I'm a Veggie fan too so just-just leave me alooonneee!!!!), just gives Piccolo a "heh" and takes a piece of chicken.  
  
  
  
After eating, Goku pats his stomach. "Man, 14 courses sure does fill you up!"  
  
"Right on that one Goku. Too bad I could only stuff 2." Krillin exlaimed.  
  
  
  
"How many courses did you eat Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Coldy, Vegeta looked at Goku. "That's none of your business Kakarott."  
  
  
  
In reality, Veggie was thinking "I ate 16 courses you chughead." (A/N: lol…chughead…)  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Goku sniffs the air. "We're being watched."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorts. "Most likely by those women back there in the kitchen."  
  
  
  
"No, no. Somebody we don't know is watching." Goku mentioned.  
  
  
  
Krillin looked at Goku funny. "Like who???"  
  
  
  
Piccolo also sensed someone. "He's right, but Goku who?"  
  
  
  
Goku cocks his head and shrugs. He looks up and never would have guessed what he found. "Oh my god it's a camera!!!"  
  
  
  
All of the Z-warriors present looked up, and there it was--my camera!!!  
  
  
  
Shoving everyone out of the way, Goku flys up and taps his finger on the lens. "Hell-oooo??? Anybody there???"  
  
  
  
I look down at Goku. "Hey get off my camera lens Goku!!!"  
  
  
  
"Woah this person knows who we are?!?" Goku gaped, looking completely stunned.  
  
  
  
"Well duh. You guys are anime characters." I giggled.  
  
  
  
"WE'RE WHAT???" all of the Z-Fighters questioned at once.  
  
  
  
"Anime characters." I repeated.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH GUYS WE'RE ANIME CHARACTERS!!! I DUNNO WHAT THAT IS BUT LETS DITCH AND BECOME JUVINILE DELINQUITS AND BAKE PANCAKES ON OUR FOREHEADS!!!" Goku blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Do what?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
  
"Who?" said Goku.  
  
  
  
"Where?" inquired Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Why?" interrogated Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"When?" Goku questioned.  
  
  
  
"Do what?" asked Krillin again.  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!! JEEZ YOU GUYS ARE TV STARS AND YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME ASKING THE WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY QUESTIONS?!?" I screamed.  
  
  
  
"We're TV stars???" Goku waves at the camera lense so everyone watching TV can see. "Hi mom!!!"  
  
  
  
"Kakarott, your mother is DEAD!" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
  
"She is???" Goku inquired, bursting out into tears.  
  
  
  
Everyone (except Goku cuz he's in the corner crying) rolls their eyes (yeah, even Krillin).  
  
  
  
Soon Goku comes back to his senses and asks me "What else are we?"  
  
  
  
"Well Goku, I don't know about anyone else but you are definatly the comedy relief.  
  
  
  
"WOO HOO I AM THE COMEDY RELIEF!!!" Goku shouts, running around bonking the others on the head with a blow-up hammer.  
  
  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?" Piccolo madly yells.  
  
  
  
"Is this a hypothetical question???" Goku wonders.  
  
  
  
"JUST FORGET IT!!!" everyone shouts, except for Goku.  
  
  
  
"That's it, your gone." I tell the Z-warriors as I flip the switch to turn off the camera.  
  
  
  
"Noo wa-" Goku starts. "Awww…I liked being on TV. Can we do this tomorrow???"  
  
  
  
Everyone looks at Goku (except Goku of course). "AAAUUGHH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!! And so ends the crazy, screwed up fanfiction of LadySnowy!!! Tune in next we-wait. There will be no next, unless you guys give me reviews and ideas.  
  
Dare2dream@houston.rr.com  
  
~Smile and let live! ^-^~ 


End file.
